valentines special 2020
by chronicles story
Summary: valentines party yay


**yo it's been a while friend's but i'm back now i took a little break i just needed to but i'm back now so what's a better way to come back then make a valentine's day ****special. now i know that no one care's but the ****Christmas and the new year's special are still coming so don't you worry i just need some more time on those. but enjoy this one bye now friend's**

* * *

**age's**

**Ash 20**

**Brock 26**

**May 19**

**dawn 18**

**drew 20**

**Paul 20**

* * *

ring ring when't a phone.

sigh when't are main character Ash ketchum.

yes who's this said Ash as he picked up the phone.

Yo Ash it's me Brock said the man named Brock over the phone

Sup not to be rude but why are you calling asked Ash

Oh did she not tell you responded Brock

Who didn't tell me what asked Ash.

May she's holding a party for valentines day answered Brock.

Oh cool but a party for valentines day. That's like throwing a party for st Patrick day joked Ash

Yeah i know just go with said Brock in a stern tone.

ok whatever, when is it asked Ash.

ummm on valentines day duh replayed Brock.

oh yeah duh well i'll be there i guess said Ash

good see you there bye said Brock.

yeah bye said Ash.

they both hung up

hmph a party huh well i'll go i guess but don't have a date thought Ash out loud.

* * *

with May, Brock and dawn

* * *

so Dawn do you have a date for the party asked May.

yeah do you replayed Dawn with a question right back.

yeah i do answered May.

well that's good said Dawn.

hey May where do want this banner asked Brock

oh just over the door way answered May.

alright said Brock as he put it up.

so will Ash be here asked Dawn.

yeah he is i just called him and he said he'd be here answered Brock.

oh yay that's good i'm so happy said May expressing her happiness

* * *

on February 14 in May house with everyone

* * *

sooo this is the party huh said Ash.

yeah what do you think asked Brock.

it's nice i guess replayed Ash.

i glad i was i one who set it all up said Brock.

well good job said Ash.

thank's oh it look's like May want's me be back said Brock running off.

ok then said Ash sitting down on a brown chair.

you needed me asked Brock.

yeah who were you talking to replayed May.

oh that's Ash answered Brock.

THATS?! ASH yelled May.

yup i know he's a little different,but he's still Ash said Brock.

yeah i guess so huh well i guess i'll go talk to him said May.

hey Ash long time no see huh said May.

huh oh yo what's up said Ash.

oh nothing really,so how are you it's been awhile replayed May.

yeah it has huh,and i'm good i guess,oh sorry i don't have a date said Ash.

oh no it's perfectly fine said May.

well i guess that's good,so do you have a date asked Ash.

oh yes i do answered May.

oh really,who is it asked Ash.

drew, you remember him don't you replayed May.

oh yeah i do,how's he huh asked Ash.

how bout you ask him yourself he just got here said May pointing to a green haired male.

oh i see,well don't keep him waiting go get him said Ash.

oh yeah,well see yea said May going to Drew.

so Drew huh asked Ash.

oh yeah,wait how did you know i was here replayed Brock.

let's just say unagi said Ash.

ok,so i over heard that the great Ash ketchum does NOT have a date said Brock.

yeah yeah laugh at me all you want,i just don't have time for a girlfriend replayed Ash.

i guess that make's since said Brock.

yeah it does,so Brocko how have you been asked Ash.

oh fine i guess,how bout you huh replayed Brock.

alright i guess answered Ash.

ding ding when't a fork to a glass

i want to say that dancing will commence said Dawn on top of a table.

what the hell dancing i was not informed on this snarled Ash.

*sigh* now i'm going to look depressing with no one to dance with said Brock.

well care to dance asked Ash with his arm out.

oh my i was waiting for you to say that the whole time joked Brock swatting Ash's hand away.

hmph so i guess we can look depressing together huh said Ash.

yeah i guess so huh said Brock.

* * *

with drew,May,Dawn and Paul all dancing

* * *

wow Drew you are a great dancer said May.

thank you,you aren't so bad yourself replayed Drew.

you know Paul with your rough exterior i never thought you'd be such a good dancer stated Dawn.

hey thank's said Paul accepting the complement.

so Paul you know i have been feeling so weird when your around,do you know why said Dawn.

ummm i don't know replayed Paul.

well i think i have been falling in love with you said Dawn with a deep red tint on her face.

uhhhh we i ummm said a blushing Paul.

hmmm i really do love you said Dawn as she pulled Paul in to a hug

you know i think i love you too said Paul as he returned the hug.

awww look at them Drew said May.

so Paul finally did huh said Drew.

oh you knew said May.

yeah i did,what did you replayed Drew.

i knew that Dawn loved Paul,but i didn't know Paul returned those feeling's answered May.

hmph well what would you do if i said i loved you asked Drew.

i-i don't uhh know answered May with a blush.

i think that answer's my question said Drew as he kissed May on the cheek.

oh my said May.

* * *

back with Ash and Brock

* * *

hmmm well now i'm sad said Ash.

why asked Brock.

well i just saw Paul,dawn,drew and May kissing answered Ash.

what the hell said Brock.

not like that Drew was kissing May and Paul was kissing Dawn said Ash.

oh that's alot better said Brock.

your a weird guy Brock.

* * *

**hey guy's well that's the end i hoped you enjoyed it,i had a good time writing it,oh btw thank's one whole year of support i have a great time writing,thank you all, now don't worry i'm back for good for right now at least,now i made a advanceshipping subReddit it's just called r/advanceshipping,so go check that out,well that's all friend's of fanfiction i'll be back,bye**


End file.
